


Little Miracle

by krisdreaming



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisdreaming/pseuds/krisdreaming
Summary: After trying to have a baby for so long, you and Akaashi have started to come to terms with the fact that you're infertile. Even when signs begin to point to the impossible, you don't want to get your hopes up too high.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The request: "May I request an angsty/fluffy scenario with Akaashi and his fem!S/O who get pregnant after thinking she was previously infertile? I need angst but happy ending kinda things. LOL."
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr [@haikyuudreaming](http://haikyuudreaming.tumblr.com)

You curl up a little more under the covers, closing your eyes and hoping this wave of nausea will pass. For whatever reason, over the last week or two, this has been a problem for you on a few mornings. Just as you’re about ready to suck it up and drag yourself out of bed so you can start the day, your husband peeks his head into the room. Keiji is already dressed for work, his coffee mug in his hand.

“You’re still not up?” There’s a slight worried furrow to his brow. “You’re not feeling sick again, are you?”

You sit up a little straighter, pushing the covers aside. “A little, but I think I’ll be okay once I get moving,” You say, slowly swinging your legs over the side of the bed. “I’m okay,” You add when he moves to your side, his hand at your elbow. 

“I can make you some lemon tea or something. That might help,” he moves back to the doorway and watches as you make your way around the room, gathering your clothing for the day. 

You almost refuse him, but you change your mind at the last second. “If you don’t mind,” You offer him a feeble smile, and his expression softens.

“Of course not. It won’t take long.” He moves back to the kitchen to put the kettle on as you go into the bathroom to get ready for the day. The bags under your eyes stare back at you when you glance in the mirror. With a sigh, you straighten your shoulders and set about getting dressed, trying to push the slight lingering nausea out of your mind.

»»——««

When you get home from work that day, Keiji is there to greet you at the door. “How are you feeling?” He asks carefully after greeting you with a kiss, and you smile.

“Perfectly normal. After I was at work for about an hour, the nausea was all but gone. I think your tea really helped,” You add, giving his hand a squeeze. As you move into the house, he follows after you.

“Y/N,” He says your name in the tone he always uses when he has something serious to say, and you grimace. He takes your hand and leads you to sit side by side at the kitchen table. “I was thinking today. With this upset stomach you’ve been having these last few weeks, and only in the morning…” He trails off, but you know exactly what he’s going to say and you shake your head firmly. “Do you think it’s possible that you’re pregnant?” The words are out in the open now, and even though you swallow hard, you can still feel the prickle at the corners of your eyes. It was the possibility you’d been trying your hardest not to think about.

“It’s impossible,” You say in a low voice. “You know that, Keiji. We tried for so long. The doctor said-” He gives your hand a firm squeeze, and you bite down on your lip.

“When was the last time you had your period?” He asks next, gently, always the logical one.

“More than six weeks ago,” You whisper, looking down at your linked hands instead of meeting his gaze. It wouldn’t be the first time something like this has happened. The doctor had said that any number of things could contribute to your period being late or missed. Things like the stress of trying and failing to get pregnant.

“Would it be alright if I stop at the drug store tomorrow after work and pick up a few tests?” He dips his head until he manages to meet your gaze, and you can feel your eyes filling with tears. How many times have you done this before? How many times have you had to feel the crushing disappointment of the negative result staring up at you? “If-” He pauses as if gathering his thoughts, “If you are, well, it’s good to know as early as possible, isn’t it?”

“Okay,” You say with a short nod, taking a shaky breath. “Keiji,” Your voice comes out in a squeak, and he immediately gathers you in close, tucking your head into the crook of his neck. “I don’t know if I can do this again,” You choke out, pressing your face as close to his skin as you can get.

“I know,” He murmurs against your hair, his hands rubbing comforting circles up and down your back as he presses kisses to the top of your head. You know you aren’t the only one who’d struggled through the diagnosis of your infertility. You hold onto him just a little tighter.

»»——««

The next day at work, your stomach is in knots, but this time, the reason isn’t much of a mystery. True to his word, when you get home, you see the familiar paper bag sitting on the counter. You glance at it once, then purposefully avoid looking in that direction again.

“Welcome home,” He says, turning from the sink where he’s rinsing out the containers from his lunch. 

“Hi,” You say, leaning in to give him a quick kiss in greeting.

“Do you want to wait until after dinner?” He asks, wasting no time. You heave a heavy sigh, then shake your head.

“No,” You pull your shoulders back and steel yourself. “Let’s get this over with.” You take the first of the three tests he’d purchased with you into the bathroom, and when you’re finished, you set it on the counter and start the timer on your phone. You join Keiji in the living room and gladly curl in next to him on the couch when he lifts his arm.

You aren’t really paying attention to the news that’s on, but when the timer goes off, it still startles you. “Come with me,” You say in a small voice, feeling childish when Keiji takes your hand and pulls you off the couch, leading you to the bathroom. You reach for the test with shaking hands. His head rests against yours as you both look down at the plastic stick, and your breath catches in your throat when you see the pink plus sign on the small screen. 

“No,” You say immediately. “It’s a false positive. It has to be.” It’s not the first time you’ve seen this result, but you aren’t going to be so naive as to believe it this time.

“You don’t know that,” Keiji says firmly, gently taking the test out of your hand and setting it back down on the counter. He turns you so that you’re facing him, and holds your arms steady. “This is so hard. God. Of course it is,” You watch his lip quiver though he’s clearly trying so hard to be strong for you. “But the chance is there.” You can’t help the quiet scoff that slips out. If you remember correctly, the chance he’s talking about had been something like one in a thousand. “So we have to at least see where this goes.” He slides his hands down your arms and takes your hands.

“I’m not getting my hopes up again,” You shake your head hard, trying to avoid the hysteria that you can feel creeping up your throat. “I’ll take the other tests, but I won’t let myself believe it until I hear it from the doctor.” Your grip on his hands is vice-like, but neither of you seems to notice it.

“That’s fine. That’s fair,” He says with a small nod, “But we’ll try the other tests tomorrow morning and tomorrow afternoon, and if they’re the same - then we’ll call the doctor.”

You nod and slide your fingers behind his neck, pulling him into an almost-desperate kiss. “I love you,” You murmur against his lips.

“And I love you,” He replies, kissing you again. “Always.”

»»——««

This is it. Despite your doubts, the other two tests you’d taken had also shown positive results. Even though that’s something that’s never happened to you before, you still refused to let yourself think it might be true. Now the doctor’s phone number is showing on your phone screen, and your hands are balled into fists. Suddenly, you can’t bring yourself to answer the call.

“Please,” You say pitifully, shoving the phone toward Keiji. 

After a beat of hesitation, he lifts it to his ear. “Hello?” You can feel your fingernails digging into your palms, but you can’t stop clenching your fists. “Yes, that’s correct.” You watch his face, but for the moment, it’s still a perfectly calm mask. “Okay,” He gives a slight nod. “R-really?” A pause, and the mask breaks. There’s a smile starting at the corners of his lips, and his gaze is locked on you. “That’s - that’s just incredible news. Really. Thank you so much.” His grin is practically splitting his face from ear to ear, but you feel frozen, still not quite wanting to believe it’s true until you can hear it from his lips. “Yes, I’ll make sure she calls you to schedule the appointment. Thank you.” The moment he hangs up the phone, he drops it to the table and pulls you to your feet, crushing you against him.

“You’re pregnant. For real. This is it.” He’s laughing, and you’re laughing, and you can feel the hot tears slipping down your cheeks, but you can’t bring yourself to care as he lifts you off your feet and spins you in a small circle.

“We’re having a baby,” You say, your fingers wrapped around his forearms as he cups your face in his hands. He’s pressing kisses all over your cheeks and forehead and nose, and each tear that falls is pressed into a kiss. “I can’t believe this,” You say, followed by a choked half-sob, half-laugh.

“Well, believe it,” He says, pulling you close again, holding you tight against him like he never plans to let go. You can feel his smile pressing into your skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short continuation / epilogue for the story in chapter 1!

It feels like you’ve only just managed to fall asleep when you’re jolted awake again by the cries of your daughter. No matter how tired your body may be, you’re attuned to even the softest of sounds she makes. Slowly, you push the covers aside and slide out of bed. Keiji reaches out and grabs your wrist, but you shake off his hand.

“It’s fine,” You murmur, “Go back to sleep. She’s probably hungry.” He’ll be going back to work tomorrow, and you want him to be as well-rested as possible. He hums in response, but to your relief, he doesn’t move to get up. You’re too tired to argue with him.

In the nursery, you lift your daughter from the crib and settle her into your arms. She drinks a little, but soon she’s turning her head away, still fussing. You sigh. “Not hungry, huh?” You whisper, rocking her back and forth in an attempt to quiet her. You take a quick peek and breathe a sigh of relief - “Not your diaper either, hm?” You laugh softly. “Maybe you just want to walk around a little.” 

Slowly, still rocking her in your arms, you walk down the hall and to the living room. There, you walk to the window and look out at the world bathed in moonlight. At this time of night, everything is quiet and still. Peaceful.

“I guess you’re still trying to get used to the world,” You say softly. Maybe it’s wishful thinking, but her cries seem to be a little quieter. “It can be a scary place sometimes,” You admit, holding her just a little tighter. “But, you know, it’s also a pretty beautiful place. Your Daddy is here,” You think of your husband, of the countless ways he’s been supporting you and loving you for as long as you’d known him. Of how incredible it feels to watch him finally have the chance to be a father. 

“And you have to remember that even when it seems like things aren’t going your way… sometimes at the moment when you least expect it, a miracle will come along.” You pause just to look at her, still insistent on trying to cry though she’s so sleepy the sound is barely above a whimper. “That’s you,” You add, tracing your fingertip down her soft cheek. She lets out a shaky sigh of contentment at your touch, and you feel like letting out a whimper of your own.

“Everything okay?” You jump at the sound of Keiji’s whisper from behind you, and he rests his hand on your back, peering over your shoulder at the now-sleeping face of your daughter.

“We’re fine,” You beam at him, and he can’t help but smile back, despite the exhaustion you can see pulling at the corners of his eyes. “We just needed to take a little walk,” You whisper.

He only hums in response, still looking down at her just a little bit entranced. Ever so gently, he rests his hand on the top of her head, smoothing her downy hair with his fingertips. “This is real,” He whispers candidly, and leans his head against yours, giving your shoulder a squeeze. 

“It’s real,” You echo him, closing your eyes as he nuzzles his nose into your cheek, pressing a soft kiss there. “You should get back to bed,” You say then, after soaking in a few moments of silence. “You’ve got work tomorrow.”

“I survived on less sleep some weeks in high school,” He laughs softly. “But what do you say we all go back to bed?” You lean in for a quick kiss, then nod, allowing him to gently guide you back to the nursery. 

He presses a kiss to your daughter’s forehead before you lay her back in the crib. “Sleep well, my little miracle,” He whispers to her, the only indication of how much of your little conversation he’d heard. You allow yourself just a few moments to lean against the crib and peer down at her before you turn to follow him back to bed.

Under the covers again, you can already feel your eyelids drooping shut. His arms loops around your middle, pulling you close as he presses his face into the crook of your neck. “Love you,” He murmurs, already half asleep himself.

“Love you, too,” You eke out, not even trying to fight off the sleepy wave. The last thought you can form before giving in completely is that you can’t remember ever feeling quite so full.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot more where this came from on my blog! Check out [@haikyuudreaming](http://haikyuudreaming.tumblr.com) if you'd like to read more <3


End file.
